


Apologies

by thedirtier



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Apologies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedirtier/pseuds/thedirtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those things people do on bad days. Fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on California Kind Bed by Rihanna. But without the bed part. At least not yet.

It was a stupid fight.

Not really _stupid_ , per say. It was more frustration and tired that won over Harvey’s usual calm demeanor. He yelled at Mike, told him to get out of his apartment. He didn’t consider that Mike wouldn’t actually _come back_.

He hung up his cell for the 10th time that hour, sighing in frustration as his call went ignored. Damn it.

He called Ray, informed him that he wanted to leave, and he went to his closet to get dressed. Harvey donned casual jeans and a polo shirt, with a leather jacket and an umbrella for the wet weather. He met Ray outside and slipped in, telling Ray that mike’s apartment was the destination and practicing his apology the whole way there.

When he got to Mike’s door, he suddenly became anxious. What if Mike didn’t take him back? What if Mike hadn’t come home? _What if? What if?_

He knocked twice and stood back, leaning against the wall behind him digging his hands into his pockets. He heard movement inside, a soft click and a scrape before the door slid open and Mike appeared on the other side. He looked upset, and Harvey wanted to wince at Mike’s bloodshot eyes and puffy, red cheeks.

“What do you want?” Mike cleared his throat and looked away.

Harvey took a step forward and took his hands out of his pockets, barely resisting the urge to reach out to his boyfriend. “I’m sorry, Mike. I’m sorry. I’m just, well, tired. And frustrated. But that’s no excuse. ”

Mike sniffed and looked at Harvey for a moment before opening the door wider and standing in the doorway. “You yelled at me. Called me useless. You told me to get out of ‘your’ apartment.” Mike looked about to cry again, and Harvey moved forward and wrapped his arms around him, pushing them back into the apartment and closing the door behind them with a soft click.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lose my temper. You aren’t ever useless and it’s ours, not mine. Please, come home? We can take tomorrow off and spend the weekend together. I can make it up to you any way you want me to.” Mike had never heard this tone from Harvey. At least, not before they’d had sex.

After Harvey’s heartfelt, extremely apologetic kiss, who could resist?


End file.
